


Mini Stories of Living Together

by Reve_13



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13
Summary: As the title suggested
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Comments: 25
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Titles obtained from  
> https://nijipu510.weebly.com/1230421516236213038988ver212305.html

  1. **Waking up each other**



Feilong woke up and found that he was in the embracement of his lover again. He tried to push away his arms, but the Russian was too strong for that, unless Feilong was serious anyway. 

“Mikhail. Wake up.” 

No reaction.

“Mikhail.”

Nothing. I swear I saw his lashes moved.

“Misha.”

Nothing. 

...

“Asami.”

“What the hell!?” The blond man opened his eyes immediately. He leaned over the slimer man. 

“Good that you woke up. Let me go. I have a meeting at 8.” Feilong smiled to his lover, trying to push him away from his body. 

“Oh now that you called out THAT name, it won’t be this easy.” He leaned forward and forced a deep kiss, his hands moving down and kept touching the sensitive area of the beauty. 

And he missed the meeting as expected. 

  1. **Making breakfast in turn**



Mikhail was an expert in cooking, at least in this household. One small problem was that he only cook Western style meal. 

And Feilong could only fry an egg. 

  
  


  1. **Judging each other’s eating habit**



“NO MORE mid night snack” Feilong caught his lover who tried to make himself an instant noodles in the kitchen. “I am not going to the gym with you if your abs are replaced by fat!" 

  
  


  1. **Feeding the other**



Mikhail was sitting on the dining chair, his right arm was injured in the last fight he got into. A bullet scratched him, nothing too serious, but he was bandaged.

“Fei...Can you feed me? I can’t move my right arm.” Mikhail smiled at his pretty lover. 

“......Ah.” Feilong gestured him to opened his mouth, and feed a spoonful of congee to him. “Just this once...” 

  
  


  1. **Ask the other to turn the light off**



“Misha...” The beauty was lying down on the bed, facing his muscular lover’s bare chest. He blushed as he kissed him on his lips, his neck, his body and somewhere lower than that.

“Yes honey?” Mikhail looked up, his hand still busy stroking on his beautiful lover’s cock.

“Turn off the light!” 

  
  


  1. **Shopping together**



The two were in a tailor store. Feilong was checking the fabric while Mikhail reading the catalog of suit styles. 

“Misha, I think you need a suit of other colour.” Feilong looked at his lover seriously, “Everything you own is that creamy white colour, aren’t they?”

“Are you sure? I thought you said that colour suits me?” Mikhail looked at Feilong with curiosity, “Fine, choose a colour for me.” 

“Pink.” Feilong smiled playfully. 

  1. **Entangled with someone, settled it and went home**



“Liu Feilong of White Snake, you are going to pay for what you did.” A bald man in his late fifties crashed Feilong’s car in the middle of the street and forced them to stop. He fired towards the car, but the glasses were all bullet-proof. His gun pointed towards the front window of the glass, “Now gorgeous, get out of that car.” 

Feilong stepped out of his car gracefully, his gun pointing at the man. “You think you are going anywhere after this? Who’s behind you?”

And a bullet went straight through the bald man’s head. His blood shattered on the ground, his body fell backward with a huge sound. 

“Mikhail, I am interrogating him!” The beauty turned around and yelled at the man who just fired. “Can’t you hold the fire for a damn minute?”

“This motherfucker bumped my car!” Mikhail put away his gun and stepped out from the driver seat. He kicked the dead body away. “And he is blocking the damn road now.”

“Let’s go home. We’ve got ice cream on the car.” Feilong sighed and casted a dark look on the dead body, before climbing back to his passenger seat. 

  
  


  1. **Tugging the other in bed**



Feilong walked in to their bedroom and found his lover lying down on the bed, face-down, dressed only in his underwear. His clothes were tossed on the floor, his shoes were barely hanging on his feet. 

Is he that tired or is he just drunk? 

The beauty rolled the man over, spent so much effort in pulling the blanket beneath his muscular body. He threw the blanket over his lover’s body, kicked away the clothes on the floor and closed the door.

  1. **One of them is sick**



Feilong woke up and felt the dizziness in his head. He was sweating, his long hair stuck on his no doubt reddened face. His throat hurted like he had not drink for weeks. 

“Damn...” His voice was hoarse, but nonetheless it woke his lover up.

“Morning Fei.” The blond man raised from the bed, and realized something’s wrong. “Dear, are you sick?” 

“Fuck you, I told you... _cough_ .... to turn the damn ... _cough..._ heater on last night!” 

“......My bad my bad.” Mikhail rushed to the bathroom and took the wet towel out. He gently wipe it on Feilong’s face and forehead, “Dear, I’ll call the doctor now. Your stay here warm and comfy, OK?”

“Rice congee.” 

“OK, OK!” Mikhail pulled the blanket up and wrapped it on his lover tightly, “At your service!” 

  1. **Watch a horror movie at midnight together** **  
  
**



“Zombie, ghost or serial killer?” Feilong was choosing the movie of the night.

“Ghost. You can shot zombies and serial killers, they are not terrifying at all.” Mikhail sat down on the sofa. He put one arm around the beauty’s shoulder, when the other one holding their popcorn. 

“Annabelle then.” Feilong leaned down comfortably and pressed “play”.

And they never bought any kind of dolls in their house in the future. 


	2. Chapter 2

  1. **Ate the snack of the other**



Mikhail spotted a small dish on the dining table, not made by him. It was three little cube shape, jelly-like food. Light yellow in colour and transparent, with some red things floating in it. Is that called lycium? He took one and ate it. Fresh, and a little bit sweet, very delicious. He then took the other one...and the other one.

“Mikhail, Tao said he made me some chrysanthemum jelly, have you seen it?” Feilong came in the dining room and looked around.

“Uh...No.”

“.....Turn around and look at my eyes. DID YOU EAT THEM ALL?” 

“...”

  1. **Renovate the house together**



“I want a fireplace in the living room. Without one, I don’t feel like it is a living room.” Mikhail commented when they were choosing the furniture of their new house.

“Nobody has a fireplace in Hong Kong, dear.” Feilong rolled his eyes. A fireplace is more likely to burn your house down than to provide any comfort in this region. 

They agreed to use an electric fireplace with a fake fire. 

  1. **Sleep walking**



It was a stormy night. Lightning struck the midnight sky and loud thunder followed. Rain drops splashed on the window. 

Mikhail and Feilong were both fast asleep. A particular loud thunder cracked the air. Mikhail felt that the man in his embracement moved. The beautiful man stood up, walked to the balcony and opened the door. Another thunder roared, and the beauty screamed, kneeled down and held his head, as if he was in the middle of a nightmare. 

Mikhail rushed to the side of Feilong and pulled him back indoor. He was terrified. Feilong’s eyes were opened but out of focus, he was staring at the lightning sky as if something, or someone was chasing after him. Mikhail hugged him tightly, but Feilong struggled to free himself from the embrace. 

He was not in his usual self, and he could not fight off the muscular Russian in this state. Mikhail pulled his arms and hold him up like a prince carrying his princess. He put the terrified princess to the bed gently, and kissed on his forehead. A few minutes felt like forever, and Feilong regained his consiousness. 

“...What happened?” Feilong looked at the man that leaned over him with confusion.

“No idea.” Mikhail kissed him again, “but baby, you scared the hell out of me.”

  1. **Quarrel**



“Didn’t you said you are not meddling with Asami anymore?” Mikhail’s eyes were bloodshot from rages, “and now this Takaba or Takana or whatever is coming to stay in OUR house? I thought you are over with Asami.”

“Akihito is my friend and it is NOT related to Asami at all!” Feilong stood up and protested. He walked over to the angry Russian. “He came to Hong Kong to visit me and Tao!”

“And you think Asami will not come to collect his little pet?” The Russian sneered at the words, “Or do you think you can have a look at Asami in this case?”

“Fuck you!” Feilong slapped Mikhail on the face, and held his collar and pull him closer to himself. Then Feilong kissed him forcefully, hard and rough.

Mikhail’s rages in his eyes dimmed down, and were filled with confusion now. He wrapped his hands to Feilong’s waist and pull him yet closer, until their groins were touching. 

“Jealousy doesn’t suit you, Mikhail Arbatov.” Feilong caught his breath after they finally broke away from the kiss, “And it has nothing related to him. Believe it or not.”

“I believe in you. I am sorry.” 

  
  


  1. **Fight in the bathroom**



“Shampoo for cleaning first, the blue one in dry weather and green one in humid days. Rinse it with warm water, preferably at about 40C. Then apply conditioner to the end of the hair, not the root, leave it on my hair for 3 minutes before rinsing it. That’s the golden bottle. Use cotton towel only and wrapped my hair with it after bath. Use warm air of the hair dryer to about 80% dry, and cool air at last. Comb it with the wooden one, not the hair brush. Then apply the overnight hair mask.” 

“......Do you seriously think that I can remember all of these?” Mikhail was dumbfounded to know how much effort his lover had spent to keep those beautiful hair. “Mind you, I only use shampoo everyday, same one all year round.” 

“I thought you said you want to take over Tao’s job?” Feilong smiled playfully, “Oh and don’t forget, essence oil every three day. Golden one in winter and blue one in summer.” 

“...” The clumsy bear paws trying to comb the beautiful hair.

“Ouch. Did you just pulled my hair?” Feilong was furious, “YOU ARE FIRED!” 

  
  


  1. **Washed ALL the clothes accidentally**



It was a business trip in Beijing. 

“...Fei.” Mikhail walked over to his lover, who was taking a shower. He had the guilty look on his face. 

“Yes?”

“I…...just gave all the clothes to the laundry service.” Mikhail gave a weak smile to the beauty. “We only have what I am wearing now.”

“......Come over here, I promise I won’t kill you.” 

“......Here’s a towel.” 

Feilong was wearing the shirt of Mikhail like an oversized shirt, but Mikhail’s pants was too big and long for him. Mikhail was wearing his own pants without anything on his top. They yelled at the phone to ask for the laundry service to come back.

  1. **Addited to something (game, hobby, drugs etc.)**



“Baby.” Mikhail looked up from his phone, “Send me energy in the game.”

“WAIT. I am trying to crash these freaking chocolates!” Feilong used his lover’s abs as pillow and kept staring at his own phone, “I am stuck in this level for three days.” 

Addicted. To Candy Crush.

  
  


  1. **A visit from a friend**



“Hi Feilong! It’s been a while!” Akihito greeted the beautiful man energetically.

“Hi Akihito.” Feilong hugged him briefly and invited the boy to get inside, “Welcome. You are the first guest of our house.” 

“And I am sure Akihito would not outstay his welcome.” Mikhail stood aside and commented coldly. Luckily, or unluckily, Akihito’s English was not good enough to sense the sarcastics or even hostile in his speech. 

“Mikhail. We agreed to be very friendly and welcoming, didn’t we?” Feilong stared at his lover, “YES?”

“Fine...Your wish is my command.” 

  1. **Letting the other to sleep on your lap/shoulder so you can’t move**



“SHIT!” Mikhail woke up in the middle of the night, cursing his pervert uncle that once again appeared in his dream. 

“...?” Feilong was woken up by the commotion by his lover. He sat up, and patted the blond hair gently. He pulled him down and let him sleep on his lap. “Don’t worry, Misha...” 

  1. **One of them getting drunk**



“MISHA!” Feilong drank a few glasses of colourful cocktail, and he felt his head was so light and his body was so going to fly up to the sky. He smiled, seductively charming, and attempted to hug and kiss everyone around him. 

Luckily for him and for his lover, everyone around knew who his lover was, and that man was not exactly forgiving, so no one dare to get close enough to this drunk mad man. 

“Good god. What have you drink?” Mikhail was just away for a few minutes and found his lover almost lost his mind. He put his hand around the waist of his drunken lover, trying to steady him. 

“...Some funny names...Sex on the Beach…? Between the Sheet…?” Feilong smiled again and finally lost consciousness in his lover’s arm.

“...Do you know people order these to bring girls to their beds?” Mikhail sighed, he should not bring this little dragon to a bar. "Not that I needed them to get anyone on mine. Except you, my dear..." 


	3. Chapter 3

  1. **Morning tantrums**



“Your tea brewing sucks!” Feilong refused another sip of the jasmine tea his lover just made. “I want a sunny side up, it’s too overcooked! And my toast is burnt! And the bacon is too oily. And the fork here, you didn’t clean it properly! And you! Comb your messy hair!”

“......” _My hair is curl naturally!_ But he did not dare to say it out loud.

Hidden in the kitchen, Mikhail whispered to Tao who helped in washing the dishes, “Does your Fei-sama always like that in the morning?”

“No, he never yelled at the maids.”

Mikhail knew that his lover was just pissed at how he exhausted him last night, and decided to throw a tantrum at whatever he saw fit in the morning. 

  
  


  1. **Looking at the photos of the past**



“I never see you with short hair.” Mikhail was reading the photo album of his lover. The little boy, no more than 8 years old by the look of it, has a bob haircut. “You are so cute...” 

“I’ve been keeping it long since then, my father loved my hair. I only cut it short when I was in prison.” Feilong smiled, he was reading the album of Mikhail too, he chuckled at a photo of his teen years, “And dear...your hairstyle were all so funny. Punk hair, seriously? I like this short hair though.” 

“I switch my hairstyle once in a while. Should I try long hair like yours next time?” 

  1. **Telephone call from a different country**



“Oh honey...these old men are boring.” Mikhail was in Moscow attending a ball with the old friends of his late father. “They all try to introduce their daughters or granddaughters to marry me. Is that a burden from my handsome face?” 

“Did you try getting anyone to your bed?”

“Of course not. They are not nearly as beautiful as you, I would say one of them looks more like a troll.” 

“And if there is a pretty girl?”

“NO! NEVER!”

“I know, just kidding.” 

“Oh how I wish I could just bring you with me...”

  1. **Morning kiss**



“CHUUUU”

“Oh get off me. Brush your teeth before that!...NOOO!!! Don’t touch there…..no….” 

  1. **Discuss about pets**



“Dog.”

“Cat.”

“Dog.”

“I was once bitten by a dog, NO DOGS.”

“Samoyed is cute and fluffy. Look, they are smiling like an angel.” Mikhail took out his phone and show the little puppy to his lover, “I promise I will train it to be more disciplined than myself.” _Not that I am very disciplined anyway._

Feilong’s heart was softened by the fluffy white puppies photo，

“But...we will have to turn on the air-con for them, and we have to walk them, and brush their fur and so on...Cats are easier to take care.”

“I will do them all.” Mikhail showed him another photo, “See, how lovely they are.” 

“......Fine. But I still want a cat and your dog is not allowed to bully my cat.” 

“Dear, you know that usually cats bully dogs, right?” 

The other day, Feilong held a Russian blue kitten in a basket and Mikhail carried a samoyed puppy in his arm back home. 

  1. **Heart flips from the scene of him after bath**



“Misha, someone’s calling you but I can’t read the name.” Feilong knocked on the bathroom door, with Mikhail’s ringing phone on his hand.

“Wait dear.” 

The door opened, and Mikhail was naked except for the towel wrapped on his waist. Water dropped from his dampen blond hair to his muscular torso. He tried to brush his hair up with his fingers. 

Feilong almost felt like he was drooling over him. He looked away, slightly blushed at the body that he had laid eyes on for god knows how many times, and passed the phone to his lover. 

  
  


  1. **Celebrating an anniversary**



“Fei, look, that’s cotton candy.” Mikhail pointed to a snack stall on the Main Street U.S.A. in the Disneyland. 

“Can I try?” Feilong was uncertain, but that looked very cute and delicious. 

“Sure. Don’t bite on it, you have to tear it out or your saliva will ruin the whole thing.” Mikhail torn out a little piece and passed it to Feilong, and the beauty ate it carefully. 

It was the first time Feilong went to the amusement park, and Mikhail's first too. Liu Senior and Yuri were not the kind of men that bring their kids to play. They promised each other to experience new things on their every anniversary. 

  1. **Discuss about the kid**



“Tao, your hand should be in this position.” Mikhail was showing Tao how to shoot with a handgun. “And you want to put your index finger around here instead. Understand?”

“Yes sir!” Tao was eagered to learn. Ever since the kidnap in Taiwan, Tao determined to start training martial arts and guns to protect Feilong and himself. Today it was Mikhail who train him in the headquarter. 

Feilong was sitting behind them, amused at the sight. “I always thought you are the kind of father that spoil their sons.” 

“I won’t want my son to inherit my throne if he doesn’t want to, but I would want him to be able to protect himself.” Mikhail continued, “If Tao is my son and he wanted to learn something to protect you, he would be in Siberia playing survival game now.”

“...Good that he is not your son then.” He frowned at the idea of Tao trying to stay alive in the frozen land on his own. Perhaps he was the one that spoil his son and being overprotective. 

“But if I have a girl, I will definitely raise her like a little princess.” 

“Sadly you won’t have any if you continue to date me, in case you haven’t realized yet.” 

“There’s always adoption, Fei.” 

  1. **Stuck at home because of adverse weather**



“Typhoon signal number ten.” Feilong switched off the news channel on the TV, “It is the highest signal that the government could issue. Do you not understand?”

“I just want to go to the convenience store to buy some beer.” Mikhail was caught by Feilong before he could open the front door of their house. Feilong pulled the idiot back to their living room, demanding the man to sit still.

“You will be blown away or a tree will collapse on you.” Feilong yelled at him, “STAY AT HOME! If you have nothing to do, go tape an X on the windows to avoid them getting blown away!” 

  
  


  1. **Wear the clothes of the other**



“What are you doing…?” Feilong opened the door of their walk-in-closet, and saw his muscular lover clutching one of his cheongsams. 

“......” Mikhail blushed, “I saw you wearing this all the time and it looks comfortable, so I thought I can try that on too.” 

“...And you torn it?” The beauty was furious. His love was bigger and more muscular than he was, and it was OBVIOUS that he would never fit in his clothes. 

“No no no no no, I gave up just when I try to put my head through. This cloth has no flexibility.”

“It’s Silk. Of course it has no flexibility. If you torn it, I will have you to sew it back.” Feilong snatched his cheongsam back and closely examined it, “I can introduce my tailor to you if you really want one.”


	4. Pets

  1. **Naming**



"Fei, can you name my dog?" Mikhail held the samoyed puppy up to show his lover.

Feilong looked at the little white puppy with a smiling face, he secretly felt that it resembled Mikhail's face. Is it what they called like father like son? 

"Angel. Not the girl's name, but THE angel." 

"Angel, it is. What's your cat's name?"

"You name it." 

Mikhail looked at the Russian Blue kitten which was sleeping in the basket. This kind of cats always gave people a sense of nobleness. Very much like his lover.

"Princess." 

"...Isn't that what you always call me?" Feilong chuckled, "And what do you plan to call me in the future?"

  
  


  1. **Walking**



“Come on Angel, we are going for a walk!” Mikhail put the collar on the cute puppy, and turned around to see his lover ready to go. “Oh Fei, do you have anything more casual to wear?”

“...?” He was wearing a shirt and a long pants, and a pair of sunglasses. Basically his usual look without the jacket. “I don’t have a t-shirt like yours.” 

“Are you always ready for photos taken by paparazzi?” 

  1. **Feeding**



Mikhail walked in to their living room in the afternoon, and found that there were three men standing in front of Feilong. He raised his eyebrows, and was about to leave if it was related to the business of White Snake. Feilong nodded to him, and asked him to sit down on the sofa as well. 

“So, you three all agree that this brand of cat food provides the best nutrition for my cat?”

“Yes, Master Liu. And when you cat turns to six months old, you can consider switching to these products.” 

“Master Liu, I will come and do a throughout check out to your kitten every two weeks.” 

Oh god so these are vets? Mikhail was surprised at how serious Feilong could be. He turned and saw his lover reading a long list of nutrition values of different brands of cat food, and made notes when the vets explained the items on it. 

  1. **Training**



“Angel, hand.” Feilong half-kneeled to play with Mikhail’s dog. The little puppy gave him her paws immediately. 

“Good girl. Angel, sit.” 

“Roll over.” 

“Mikhail, your dog is really better disciplined than you. You never stop when I told you to.” 

“Stop what? Fucking you? Not a chance, I know you are enjoying it.” 

“That’s why Angel has a treat but not you.” Feilong held Angel up and gave the little puppy a tight hug and a kiss. 

  1. **Bathing**



“FEI!!!! CATCH ANGELLLL!!!!!” 

With the shout of Mikhail, Feilong turned around and saw the white fur ball rushed out of the shower and started racing to the living room. 

Feilong and Mikhail ran after the dog, and grabbed it in their arms. They locked the bathroom’s door before putting the dog in their bathtub. Angel kept trying to break free, refusing to have the shampoo put on her fur. 

Mikhail took off his clothes and get in the bathtub, holding his dog in his arms. Feilong laughed and spray water on them both. 

  1. **Sleeping**



“Fei, I want to have sex with you tonight.” Mikhail hugged the beautiful man from the back, kissing his neck gently. 

“Oh when did you have to ask for permission?” Feilong smiled and leaned on the man.

“Should I ask Princess for permission? Because she keeps scratching me whenever I put my hands on you.” 

Feilong had been sleeping with Princess on their bed, stroking the beautiful blue fur before he sleep. The cat was a little angel in front of the beauty but apparently very protective for her master. 


End file.
